Cupcake
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Marinette espera a Alya para tener una reunión con unos Cupcakes, pero ella no contara con la presencia de cierto héroe felino.


Marinette se encontraba sentada en una banca en el puerto de París donde tenía una caja con algunos bocadillos y estaba esperando a Alya ya que ellas habían coordinado que se encontrarían ahí, pero por alguna extraña razón, Alya no había venido y Marinette la espero por 10 minutos y comenzó a llamarla mediante su celular. Sin embargo, el celular de Alya solamente decía que dejara un buzón de voz y Marinette colgó al instante.

Marinette: "Uff, espero que Alya no se demore pronto, ya casi va a anochecer" –se dijo para sí misma.

En ese momento, Marinette tomo su caja y saco un Cupcake y comenzó a comerlo mientras seguía esperando, pero justo en ese momento, Marinette comenzó a mirar desde abajo una sombra muy curiosa.

Marinette: "Pero, ¿Qué es…?"

"Hola princesa" –dijo una voz.

Marinette se asustó un poco y observo a Chat Noir sentado y con una sonrisa astuta y Marinette le hizo un gesto de molestia por el simple hecho de haberla asustada sorpresivamente.

Marinette: "Chat Noir, casi me matas de un susto con tu aparición" –dijo ella.

Chat Noir: "Ya lo sé, soy experto en aparecer mágicamente" –dijo, aun teniendo su sonrisa.

Marinette: "Si, claro. De cualquier modo, ¿Qué haces aquí?" –ella pregunto algo calmada.

Chat Noir: "Bueno, solamente estaba inspeccionando en todo París por si algún villano apareciera" –dijo.

De ahí, Chat Noir noto los Cupcakes que Marinette tenía y el héroe felino se le hizo agua en la boca con tan solo verlos.

Chat Noir: "Wow, que deliciosos Cupcakes" –dijo mientras inclinaba su mano hacia los Cupcakes.

De ahí, Marinette golpeo la mano de Chat Noir y éste último sacudió su mano golpeada mientras él observaba a Marinette.

Marinette: "Ah, ah, ah, gatito, estos Cupcakes son para una reunión que tendremos mi amiga Alya y yo" –dijo ella.

Chat Noir: "Vamos Marinette, solo unito y listo" –dijo en suplica.

Marinette: "No" –dijo ella.

Chat Noir: "Vamos, ¿Qué te cuesta?"

Marinette: "Me cuesta un Cupcake" –dijo mientras comía su Cupcake.

Chat Noir observaba a Marinette quien disfrutaba de su Cupcake y el héroe felino se quedaba mirando atontado y él se le había ocurrido una idea. Luego de unos segundos, Marinette comenzó a observar a Chat Noir quien ponía una cara de triste felino y Marinette se puso algo nerviosa, ella no soportaba esas caras y ella tenía que resistirse, pero Chat Noir seguía haciéndolo y fue así cuando Marinette asumió la derrota.

Marinette: "De acuerdo, tú ganas, pero solo uno" –dijo ella mientras sacaba un Cupcake.

Chat Noir festejo en silencio y tomo el Cupcake y le dio un mordisco y sus pupilas gustativas sintieron la dulzura del Cupcake.

Chat Noir: "Wow, este Cupcake esta delicioso" –dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

Marinette: "Me alegra que te guste" –dijo ella mientras seguía comiendo el suyo.

Marinette y Chat Noir comían sus Cupcakes, sin mencionar que estaban casi juntos en la banca, y todo parecía estar tranquilos, hasta que de pronto escucharon un estruendo que hizo alarmarlos y se voltearon para mirarse.

Marinette/Chat Noir: "¡¿Qué fue…?!"

De pronto y para la sorpresa de ambos, sus labios se conectaron y ambos se miraron estupefactos tras lo que hicieron intencionalmente y el beso duro 10 segundos hasta que ambos se separaron muy sonrojados.

Chat Noir: "Eh… bueno, creo que me tengo que ir para poder ver lo que fue ese estruendo. Gracias por el Cupcake, princesa"

Marinette: "Oh, sí. De nada, Chat Noir" –dijo ella.

De ahí, Chat Noir se fue del lugar y Marinette se calmó un poco y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar y justo en ese momento, Alya había aparecido.

Alya: "Hola Mari, perdón por la demora, mi batería de mi celular estaba muerta y mi mamá me pidió en ayudarla en la casa" –dijo ella.

Marinette: "Oh, bueno, no te preocupes, me alegras que hayas venido" –dijo ella.

Alya se sentó en la banca y Marinette le dio un Cupcake y ella se lo comió.

Alya: "Entonces, ¿paso algo mientras no estaba?"

Marinette: "Oh, no, absolutamente nada ha pasado" –dijo ella con calma.

Alya: "Oh, bueno, si tú lo dices" –dijo mientras sacaba su celular.

En el celular, Alya buscaba algo y al parecer lo encontró y se trataba de una foto, una foto de Chat Noir y Marinette besándose sorpresivamente.

Alya (Mente): "Ese estruendo fue intencional, pero no ese beso"

**-Fin-**


End file.
